The present invention relates to a new process for making epichlorohydrin-ammonia resins and to the new resinous compositions thereby obtained. The reaction of ammonia with epichlorohydrin to produce resins has previously been accomplished by a procedure wherein the two reactants have been combined and reacted in a single reaction step. Insoluble, cross-linked resins useful as ion exchange resins have been made by such processes using either an aqueous or an anhydrous organic reaction medium. Similarly, water-soluble resins have been made by reacting epichlorohydrin with aqueous ammonia in various proportions. Improved resins made by carrying out the epichlorohydrin-ammonia reaction in two stages are described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,506. These resins have been used as binders in textile printing pastes, as surfactants, and as agents for treating textile fibers or plastic films to promote adhesion of dyes or plastic topcoats. Such resins also provide additional wet strength to paper when added to the paper pulp at an appropriate stage.